


Aftermath

by goldvermilion87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of three haikus for a livejournal challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Brown-black greased white box

Half chewed prawn on sticky rice

Chopstick snapped in two.

.oOo.

Puddled pillowcase

Fed by fount of saliva

From a snoring face

.oOo.

Blinking message light

Hiding in the brown leather

Of sofa cushions


End file.
